


Little Princess

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: “It was that weird bracelet,” Lance snapped as he struggled to keep his voice down.  “I found it on the shelf, handed it to Allura because it was sparkly and I know she likes that stuff, she puts it on,” he pointed to her with his thumb, “and wham!  Next thing we knew she was a kid!”“I still find it weird the clothes shrunk with her,” Pidge whispered.“Pidge, that’s the least of our concerns right now,” Hunk stammered as he cupped a hand over his mouth.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fic of the Paladins being turned into kids, but I have yet to see one on Allura. So, I figured it was time to do my take on it. Enjoy!

Coran narrowed his eyes as he shone the light into the wires of the control panel. “Platt, pass me the maldovrimer.” He held out his hand expecting to feel the long handle of the tool, only to feel a circular shape instead.

He removed his goggles and grunted at the round tool. “No, that’s a zipcaster. I need a maldovrimer.”

Platt squeaked, leaped into the toolbox and brought out a square shaped tool.

Coran sighed as he massaged his eyes. “I really need to have the princess teach you the proper tools.”

“CORAN!” Hunk’s voice bellowed.

Coran jumped, and whirled around in time to see Hunk frantically come up to him. The boy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him with wild panic in his eyes.

“Dude, you got to come to Alfor’s lab now!” He looked to crying. “We got a situation!

Coran managed to seize Hunk’s hands and yanked them off. “Slow down Number 2! I don’t-” He suddenly noticed the hastily wrapped bandages on the boy’s fingers. “Wait, Hunk what happened to your hand?”

Hunk paused, saw the bandages and winced. “Uh, yeah, that’s from Allura biting me.”

Coran blinked dumbly. “The princess...bit you?” 

Hunk nodded and Coran only become more confused. “Why by the Ancients would she do that?”

“Because I made the mistake of putting my hand out to her when I tried to get her out from under the table,” Hunk stammered.

Coran arched an eyebrow as he glanced to Platt assuming the mouse knew something. Sadly, the mouse simply shrugged. 

“Why is the princess under a table?” Coran asked.

“Because she’s tiny and freaked out, and I’m freaked out and we don’t know what to do!” He tugged at his hair, and then yanked Coran by his arm out of the bridge. “Look, just come already!”

Coran yelped and found himself be dragged down the hallway, down the stairs and into Alfor’s old lab. Coran recalled Allura had wished to find her father’s original reports and notes when he was first building the lions. He had suggested they were likely stored in the old lab, and the paladins had volunteered to help Allura search.

Coran would have done the same, but there were still some repairs needed on the ship after their last battle. Part of Coran had been concerned with the princess and the paladins searching the lab by themselves. Alfor had a habit of collecting the not most safest things, but surely they couldn’t get into too much trouble.

Coran had doubts as they entered. He noted several boxes and chests had been opened and scattered around the room. Yet, what caught his attention were Keith, Lance and Pidge hovering over a table, as Shiro kneeled and looked beneath it.

“Allura, we’re your friends,” Shiro said in a soothing tone. “We just want to help you.”

Coran openen his mouth to speak, but a high pitch voice caught him off.

“I don’t believe you! I refuse to fall for your tricks!”

Coran froze. He knew that voice. It was Allura’s, except she sounded so...so...young.

Lance rubbed his neck as he kneeled next to Shiro. “We’re not tricking you. We want to help you.”

“Where’s my father?” the young voice said close to a sob. “I want my father!”

The paladins exchanged a pained look, and Coran decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.

“Paladins, what’s going on?” The paladins looked up, relief washing over their faces. “And where is Princess Allura?”

“Coran?” the young voice said and then a figure emerged from under the table. It zoomed forward and collided directly into him.

Coran grunted and felt tiny hands desperately cling to his shirt. He glanced down and his eyes widened. A young Allura stared up at him with eyes full of innocence he hadn’t seen in years.

“Coran!” Allura said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Where’s Father?! These weird people are saying they’re paladins!”

For a moment, Coran wondered if he had accidentally gone back in time when the princess was a small child again. He stared perplexed as his brain desperately searched for clues.

Then a glimmer of a sparkle from Allura’s wrist caught his eye. He gazed downward and spotted a familiar gold bracelet with blue and red gems encased into it.

Oh no...that thing! Coran gave an internal groan. Now it all made sense. He had assumed Alfor had that cursed piece of jewellery under lock and key after the mess it caused last time.

He shook his head of the memories. No time for that now. He had damaged control to do and calming a terrified young princess came first. He gave a smile as he knelt and patted Allura’s head.

“There, there, now it’s alright, princess,” he cooed in a tone he hadn’t spoke in ages. “Everything’s alright.” He wiped Allura’s tears and pointed to the paladins. “And they are telling the truth.”

Allura sniffled and suspiciously glanced to the paladins. “They are?”

Coran nodded. “Yes, you see these five have been chosen to be the paladins successors.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “So, they are paladins, but they’re just in training.”

Coran saw the paladins exchanged baffled looks, but he couldn’t help that now and prayed they would understand to play along.

“In training?” Allura said as she turned around and leaned against Coran. “But...their ears are so ugly.”

“Why is it always the ears?” Lance muttered.

Allura ignored the comment and puffed out her cheeks. “And are they all from the same planet? That doesn’t make any sense?”

Coran gave a forced laugh. “Yes..well...the lions are hard to understand sometime.” He gently had Allura turned to see him. “But I assure you they are good people.”

Allura chewed her bottom lip. “Can I see Father now? I want to talk to him.”

Coran’s heart sank at that. He didn’t dare tell her the truth in her currently state, and kept his smile. “Your father and the other paladins are on a diplomatic mission.” He gave her a serious look and pointed to the humans. “However, he gave you the important task of watching this lot.”

Allura’s snapped her head up, her eyes fully alert. “He did?”

“Yes, can you do that for him, Princess?” he asked as he held up a fist.

Allura gave a solemn nod like it was her sworn duty. “I can do that for Father.”

Coran patted her head. “Excellent!” He glanced around, and spotted an opened trunk in the far corner that he knew was full of harmless clothes.

“Princess, would you mind tidying that up for me while I have a word with the paladins?,” he said as he stood. “Zarkon wanted me to give them a report on their training status.”

Allura frowned, but gave a nod. “Alright, Coran.” She gave him a tight hug.

Coran froze as he wrapped his arms around the small child. Oh, he had forgotten how much he missed this. Had Allura really grown up in such a short amount of time? He didn’t wish to let go, but forced himself to and let Allura scamper to the trunk.

The paladins gathered around him as they waited for Allura to hum to herself and go through the trunk.

“Okay,” Keith hissed in a whisper as he watched Allura, “what the quiznack just happened?”

“First, tell me exactly what you were all doing that lead to this,” Coran gestured to Allura. Although, he had a strong suspicion on what exactly did happen, but he needed to confirm it first.

“It was that weird bracelet,” Lance snapped as he struggled to keep his voice down. “I found it on the shelf, handed it to Allura because it was sparkly and I know she likes that stuff, she puts it on,” he pointed to her with his thumb, “and wham! Next thing we knew she was a kid!”

“I still find it weird the clothes shrunk with her,” Pidge whispered.

“Pidge, that’s the least of our concerns right now,” Hunk stammered as he cupped a hand over his mouth.

Coran glanced over his shoulder and saw the mice had now gathered around Allura. Judging by her giggles and smile, she seemed far more than content by this. He couldn’t resist growing his own smile. Allura had never been hard to please as a child and her smile always brightened his day.

“Coran?” Shiro voiced and forced him back to reality.

“Right, sorry,” he whispered and sighed. “I’m afraid that bracelet was a trinket when King Alfor visited the people of Galba.” He held up his wrist and pointed to it. “That bracelet is part of a sacred ritual for when Galbans wish to recall days from their youth and relive old forgotten memories.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered as he watched Allura out of the corner of his eye, “but this seems an extreme way to revisit old memories.”

Coran cleared his throat. “You’re correct, for you see when done the ritual correctly the wearer is merely put to sleep and relives the memories in their mind. If one simply puts on the bracelet without completing the full ritual properly well….” He pointed over his shoulder to where Allura was clapping as the mice climbed up on each other.

“They turn into a kid?” Shiro asked.

“Correct, Number 1,” Coran said as he massaged his forehead. “We found this out the hard way when King Alfor brought back that item without understanding that part.”

Lance snickered. “What? Did it turn Alfor into a little kid?”

Coran gave him a dark look. “No, it turned Zarkon into one.”

Everyone paled and froze. “What?” Hunk voiced.

“Oh, yes, turned Zarkon into a ‘little darling’ that tried to fight everything in his path and was twice as stubborn.” Coran shook his head. That had been a long day. His muscles still felt sore when little Zarkon had decided to climb to the top of castle because he could.

Hunk gave a tight frown. “I..don’t know if I’m able to picture Zarkon as a kid.”

“You don’t want to,” Coran said as he crossed his arms.

Pidge held up her hands. “Alright, so that bracelet Allura put on turned her into a kid to the point she doesn’t remember us.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked to Coran. “Will removing the bracelet turn her back?”

Coran shook her head. “No, but both the good and bad news is that the effects of the bracelet will wear off in time.”

“So, if we just wait Allura will be back to her regular old self?” Keith asked.

Coran nodded.

“And, dare I ask how long that takes?” Keith asked.

Coran rubbed his neck. “Mostly likely a day, but I have read cases where it lasted two.”

Hunk groaned. “Can’t we just put her into the pod?”

“We can’t since there is nothing physically wrong with her,” Coran said with a shrug. “It won’t have any effect.”

Shiro shut his eyes and nodded. “Alright, so we’re just going to have to wait it out.” He looked over the team. “In the meantime, we’ll just have to take turns keeping an eye on her.”

“Agreed,” Coran said as he saw Allura clapping before she scooped up the mice. “With that said, I would advise we not mention the truth of what happened to King Alfor.” 

He grimaced. Allura may not truly be a child anymore, she currently thought she was and Coran could not bare her grieving over her father in that state. He already had to witness it when the queen died and that was more than enough for him.

The paladins looked to each other and shared a silent nod. “Don’t worry, Coran,” Keith voiced. “We’lll keep our mouths shut.”

Hunk glanced down to his bandaged fingers. “I just hope she doesn’t feel the need to bite me again.”

Coran opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself as he heard Allura run to him.

“Coran, these mice are really smart!” She held up the mice who were now beaming at the praise. “Can I keep them? PLEASE!”

Coran cleared his throat as he kneeled. “Oh, uh, yes, of course, princess.”

Allura paused and tilted her head. “Really? You’ll let me?”

Coran couldn’t blame her for the confusion. In the old days, Coran would have insisted they wait until they spoke with her father.”

“Well...uh,” he stammered. Think of an excuse. Think of an excuse.

“It’s because your father was planning on getting you a pet anyway,” Shiro swiftly cut in.

Allura duck behind Coran’s leg, but kept her gaze on Shiro. “He was?”

“Yes, he mentioned it to all of us,” Shiro continued as he looked to the other paladins. “Right, guys.”

“Uh, yeah, totally,” Hunk stammered.

“I, frankly, still vote for a cat,” Lance added.

“Naw, a dog is way better,” Pidge replied.

Keith shrugged. “Or a hippo.”

Everyone went quiet as they looked to Keith, including Coran. The boy blushed. “What? I like hippos. Is that a problem?”

“No..just totally did not expect that answer,” Lance replied as he pointed to him. “Also, hippos aren’t pets.”

Coran ignored the oncoming argument as he turned to Allura. The princess was giggling and the look of confusion was currently gone. He wiped the sweat off his brow. This was going to be an interesting day.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lance volunteered to take the first shift. He figured it was fair since he was use to dealing with his little sister and cousins back home. Allura, despite Coran’s reassurances that the paladins were friends, was still wary of him.

Therefore, Lance decide there was only one way to gain her trust. Host a tea party!

He hummed as he set up the teacups, teapot and the small plate of cookies in the middle of the table. Platt instantly scurried off Allura’s shoulder to snag a cookie, but was blocked as Lance picked him up.

“Hey, no eating until we start this party, okay?” He put the mouse back on the other end of the table where Allura and the other mice sat. “There are rules to these things.”

Platt twitched his nose annoyed, but sat as he hotly crossed his arms.

Allura narrowed her eyes as she picked up a teacup. “So..we’re going to drink tea?”

“Not just drink tea,” Lance said as he sat on the pillow he had placed around the short table to be seats, “we’re having a tea party.”

Allura tilted her head and caused her curls to dangle over her eyes in the process. Dang it, she was a cute kid. “I..don’t understand.”

Lance grinned as he held up a teacup. “It’s an Earth game my cousins always got me to play with them. We pour tea, and eat cookies.”

“But..isn’t that just having a snack?” Allura said.

Lance shook his head. “No way, because you are not Princess Allura.”

Allura crossed her arms in a huff. “Yes, I am-”

“No, you’re not,” Lance said with a grin. “You’re the the Mouse Queen and I’m a very charming prince that has come to have tea with you.”

Allura blinked in confusion, but slowly the concept seem to dawn on her. “Oh! We’re playing pretend?!” Her eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands. “I love playing pretend!”

Lance grinned in pride as he poured the tea in her cup. “So, how are the mice today, my queen?”

Allura beamed as she picked up a cookie and broke it to share it with the mice. “Quite well, we had to banish some people though.”

Lance tried not to giggle. “Oh, yeah?” 

“The nanny, Mrs. Hys,” she chimed and frowned. “She’s really bossy.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. Allura had a nanny growing up? It surprised him, but she was royalty and therefore it did make sense they needed someone to take care of her.

At the moment, Keith entered the recreation room and paused at the sight. “Uh..what are you guys doing?”

“Having a tea party,” Lance said with a shrug as he poured another cup to give to the mice. “Want to join us?”

Keith shook his head. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

Lance gave a nod, but then saw a determined glint in Allura’s eyes. “No, you should join us,” she declared as she jumped to her feet. She rushed and grabbed Keith’s arm before he had a chance to escape.

“Come sit with us!” Allura declared and proceeded to drag him to the table.

Keith struggled and squirmed, but with no success which didn’t shock Lance. Considering he had seen Allura pinned Ulaz to the wall, and Shiro had stated she was strong enough to toss him like a sack of potatoes, it only made sense she was way stronger than an average human child.

Keith gave a sigh once they reached the table and seem to accept his fate as Allura pointed to one of the pillows.

“Fine, but I’ll only stay a little bit,” he said as he crossed his arms. “I got training to do.”

Allura smiled as she returned to her seat. “Lance, pour him tea.”

“Will do your highness,” Lance said as he poured a cup and handed it to Keith. “Here you go..uh...the Duke of Mullets.”

Keith shot him a glare. “Really?”

“Just drink your tea,” Lance said as he passed over a cookie too and grinned. Although, a part of him wished they had set up a camera to record all of this.

Giving a pout, Keith reached for his cup brought it up to his lips.

“Stop,” Lance ordered as he pushed Keith’s cup back down. “Keith, raise your pinky finger.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“It’s the rules, you got to raise your pinky finger when you drink tea,” Lance repeated as he showed off his own pinky finger to demonstrate.

Keith twitched an eye. “That has to be the most silliest-”

“Raise your pinky finger!” Allura declared as she grabbed his hand and pointed to the finger. “I’m the Mouse Queen and I say you have to!”

Keith looked tempted to argue, but growled as he raised his pinky finger and sipped. “There, happy?”

“Very,” Lance beamed as he leaned over the table. “Hey, Allura, shouldn’t we get Keith a nice little hat to wear while he drinks his tea?”

Keith’s growled. “Lance, stop giving her ideas.”

“But they’re good ideas,” Allura said as she darted out of the room. “Be right back.”

The mice chittered with laughter as Keith glared at Lance. “You enjoy tormenting me, don’t you?”

Lance patted his shoulder. “Aw, lighten up, it’s just for fun.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, you think this is bad? One time my little cousins had me dress up in one of my mom’s old dresses.”

Keith blinked. “And you did it willingly?”

Lance shrugged. “Sure, made them happy, and besides little kids can be quite determine when they want to be.”

Before Keith could speak, Allura came dashing in with two giant hats that the mice could use as a small house to live in. She joyfully put a pink hat covered in flowers and crystals on top of Keith’s head, before spinning around and put a blue hat with dark blue ribbon tied into a bow on top of Lance’s head.

“There, now you look pretty,” Allura declared as the mice clapped in approval.

“We’re better than pretty,” Lance said as he posed, “we’re beautiful. Right, Keith?”

Keith poked at the hat, and for a split second, Lance thought the boy would growl again. Instead, Keith gave a sigh like a dog that had been dressed up and was resigned to it’s fate.

“Yeah...very,” he mumbled.

Allura giggled as she sipped her tea. “You’re much better to play with than the paladins.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance said as he leaned over the table and snagged a cookie. “Too grumpy.”

Allura shook her head. “No, but they’re always just so busy doing important paladin duties.” She then frowned and tilted her head at Lance. “So, which paladin colour are you two?”

Keith cleared his throat as he shared a look with Lance. “Well...um, Lance is going to be the next blue paladin..and I’m the red paladin.”

“Oh,” Allura said thoughtfully as she looked back to Lance. “So, you’re learning under Blaytz?” She smiled. “He’s fun, and is always saying I’ll be super pretty when I grow up.”

“Oh, and you will be,” Lance reassured him, and also made him slightly curious on who exactly the previous blue paladin was. Was he a flirt too?

Allura smiled, but then frowned as she looked to Keith. “And..you’re learning under Father?”

Keith looked uncomfortable and nodded. “Yeah, I am,” he rubbed his neck. “Um..he’s a good teacher.”

Lance gave a thumbs up behind Allura’s back. _Yup, just say stuff like that, man._

Allura huffed as she crossed her arms. “Well, don’t get comfortable,” she told him sternly.

Keith blinked surprised, as did Lance. “Um..why not?” Keith asked.

Allura pointed to herself. “Because I’m going to be the next red paladin!”

Lance froze as he leaned forward. “You are?”

Allura nodded. “Yup, I’m going to be a great paladin like Father and follow in his footsteps.” She picked up her cup. “I’m his daughter and therefore it’s only right I get to be the next red paladin.”

Lance winced at that. His mind flashed back to when Allura had tried to get the Red Lion to accept her. She tried to hide it, but they all could read the disappointment on her face as clear as day. It was natural for her to want to succeed her father, but knowing she had dreamed of it since she was a child could have only made it hurt more.

Lance raised his head to Keith, and judging by the sympathetic look in his eyes had the same thoughts.

Keith hesitated, but patted Allura’s head. “I’m sure you’ll be a great paladin,” he said. “That part I can promise.”

“Yeah,” Lance instantly jumped in with a smile. “You’re clearly a natural.”

Allura’s face brightened and gave a prideful smile as she crossed her arms. “Of course I will be,” she said before she took a cookie. She looked over Keith and frowned. “I could get you some earrings to wear too. They would look pretty on you.”

Keith twitched and Lance snickered as he fingered his phone in his pocket. Oh, he was so going to take a photo of this.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Eventually, it was time for Hunk to take over and he instantly took Allura to the kitchen.

“Thought we would do some baking,” Hunk declared as he took out the mixing. “How do you feel about baking a cake?”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “What’s cake?”

Hunk picked up the bag of flour, or at least the closest thing he had found to use as flour in space. “It’s a dessert from Earth.” He scratched his neck as he tried to find the words to describe it. “It’s soft, fluffy, and um is sweet, and the top part of it is covered in a creamy layer we call icing.”

Allura looked skeptical as she poked at the bowls, but when all the mice squeaked and gave encouraging nods she smiled.

“Okay, I guess we could try that,” she said.

Hunk scooped up a cup of flour and set it on the table. “We’ll start by putting this flour in the bowl, and then-”

“I can do that!” Allura seized the cup and before Hunk could stop her dumped it into the bowl. The flour flew and instantly covered the mice, the counter and both Allura and Hunk’s faces.

Coughing, Hunk wiped his face off with a towel. “I was going to say we need to be careful or that would happen.”

Allura blushed as the mice shook off the flour. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Hunk gave her a reassuring smile as he handed her the towel. “Ah, it’s okay. I did the same thing my first time.”

Although in his case, Hunk had been so eager he had knocked over a whole bag of flour. That had taken forever for him and his grandmother to clean up.

Hunk gave her a thumbs up. “So, no worries. It’s all good.”

Allura tilted her head and pointed to his thumb. “What..are you doing?” She frowned. “Is it suppose to mean something?”

“It’s just a gesture we do to say ‘Everything is fine’,” Hunk explained.

Allura narrowed her eyes, and examined Hunk’s hand closely. Hunk was beginning to wonder if she was still baffled, when Allura brought out her own hand and copied the gesture.

“Like this?” she asking, holding up her own thumb.

“Yup, just like that,” Hunk grinned. 

Allura beamed as she wiggled the thumb back and forth.

Shiro entered the kitchen with an empty coffee mug in hand. “Everything going alright in here?”

“Yes,” Allura said, but then her eyes widened and she gleefully dashed over to Shiro with her thumb held up high. “See, thumbs up!”

Shiro blinked in confusion, but glanced to Hunk who was doing his own thumbs up and seemed to catch oh. 

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro said as he copied her. “Thumbs up.”

Allura giggled and then paused as she looked up at him. “How come your hair is two different colours?”

Shiro froze and shut his mouth, and Hunk couldn’t blame him. What should Shiro say? His hair had gone white due to stress from being captured and forced to fight in a battle ring for a year? Totally not kid friendly.

“Um…” Shiro struggled as he tapped his fingers against his elbow, “that’s because-”

“He dyed his hair,” Hunk jumped in quickly as he kneeled to Allura. “Shiro, really likes to try different hairstyles and he wanted to try this as a new look.”

“Oh,” Allura said as she looked back to Shiro and nodded. “That makes sense.” 

Shiro sighed in relief and whispered a ‘Thank you’ to Hunk as he set the mug on the counter.

Allura continued to frown. “It’s not very pretty though,” she said as she crossed her arms. “I would have picked green.”

Shiro chuckled. “Well, turns out I’m not very good when it comes to picking out new hairstyles.”

Allura’s eyes then suddenly widened, and clapped her hands together. “I am! Can I give you a new hairstyle?”

Shiro blinked. “A new hairstyle?”

“Yeah, I can make you look pretty!” Chulatt scurried up her arm and squeaked in her ear causing her to giggle. “The mice can help too.”

“Um..” Hunk cut in, “Allura, I don’t think.”

“Sure,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Besides dying it, I’m willing to try anything.”

“Yay!” Allura cried as she rushed out of the room. “I’ll be right back!”

Hunk waited for her to go before he rubbed his face. “Dude, why did you do that?”

Shiro smiled as he rose. “She just wants to play, I don’t see it as a big deal.”

“That’s because you clearly never had to deal with a 6 year old girl,” Hunk said as he crossed. “I grew up with an older sister, and younger cousins. Trust me, you do not want them to have access to your hair.”

Shiro chuckle as he patted Hunk’s arm. “Thanks for the warning, but I’ll be fine. She’ll probably just want to tie a ribbon on and be done with it.”

Shiro had been correct about the ribbon, but he didn’t predict Allura would also insist on him wearing sparkling hair clips, glitter that she could wipe through his bangs, and also a box of makeup that she insist she paint onto his face. The fact that the mice helped her by painting little flowers on his cheeks did not help much.

Shiro didn’t recognize his face that was reflected back to him from the mirror Allura held up. The green eye shadow was only a bit duller in colour than the pink lipstick Allura had painted on.

“You look pretty,” Allura said, as she grinned with pride.

Shiro sighed, but forced a smile. “I sure do, Princess.

Hunk snickered as he took the cake out of the oven. “I did warn you, man.”

_Yes, yes, you did, _Shiro thought silently. _He is not going to let me forget this for awhile.___

__Allura put down the mirror and reached for another hair ribbon. “Let’s tie this one on you too?”_ _

__Shiro held up his hands as he tried to gently put down Allura’s hand. “Aw, I don’t think you have to, Princess. I mean...I’m gorgeous enough, right?”_ _

__“But blue is my lucky colour,” Allura insisted as she held it up. “We should tie it somewhere.”_ _

__Shiro’s brain was scrambling to think out a way out, but it was interrupted as Pidge entered._ _

__“Hey, Hunk, according to the schedule it’s my turn to watch-”_ _

__Her gaze landed upon Shiro. Her glasses fell on her nose. Her eyes widened. A huge grin swiftly appeared on her face and within five seconds she began to howl._ _

__“HA! HA! HA!” She exclaimed as she leaned against the doorway for support. “Great, makeup, Shiro!” She pointed at him. “Oh, man! Did a kid did that?!”_ _

__“Yes, and it was me!” Allura chided with a huff. “And I don’t see what’s so funny!”_ _

__Shiro sighed, but made certain to scowl at Pidge._ _

__“Aw, it’s okay, Allura,” Hunk said gently as he set the cake on the counter. “Pidge...just doesn’t know what ‘true beauty’ looks like.”_ _

__“Ha, ha,” Pidge continued to snickered. “Uh, yeah, sure.” She wiped a tear from her eye. “I..I really have no clue, whatsoever!”_ _

__It was exactly those words that provided Shiro his idea to escape. He gave a evil grin and innocently tapped Allura’s shoulder._ _

__“Hey, Allura,” Shiro said as he pointed to Pidge. “Don’t you think she could use a make-over?”_ _

__Allura blinked, looked at the laughing Pidge and gasped. “Yes! She can look super pretty!”_ _

__Pidge ceased her laughing. Going by the fear on her face, she was no longer finding this funny._ _

__The mice ran to Pidge’s feet as Allura raced towards her with Shiro following close behind her. “Come on, it’s your turn,” the small princess said as she held up the hair ribbon. “You can wear my lucky colour.”_ _

__Pidge gave a nervous smile and attempted to back out. “Um..sorry, but I..I got to-”_ _

__Shiro promptly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and forced her into the kitchen. “Now, Pidge,” he chided as he shook a finger. “It’s very rude to reject an offer from a princess.”_ _

__“Yes, yes, very rude,” Allura repeated as she took hold of Pidge’s hand. “Come on! I want to put glitter into your hair.”_ _

__Pidge’s face was full of dread as Allura lead her to a chair and, with Shiro’s help, was forced to sit down. However, upon seeing the joyful expression on Allura’s face, Pidge surrended and shot a dark look at Shiro._ _

__“I am going to get you back for this,” she muttered._ _

__“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Shiro said as he held up a makeup brush, “but stand back as we paint glitter onto your cheeks.”_ _

__Pidge glared as Shiro could hear Hunk trying his best to hold back his laughter._ _

__08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080_ _

__“And then Pidge looked very pretty, and then Lance came in and he let me fix his hair too,” Allura beamed as she jumped and down on the bed. “Then Hunk made this weird dinner called pasta, but it was yummy. It was fun, Coran!”_ _

__“I’m glad to hear it, Princess,” Coran smiled at her. “It sounds like you had a pleasant day with the paladins.”_ _

__Allura nodded as she twirled in her nightgown before flopping onto the bed. “It was super fun.” She then frowned and tilted her head. “But I still haven’t seen Father yet.”_ _

__Coran cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, well your father called and I’m afraid he is still tied up in that meeting with the other paladins.”_ _

__Allura’s eyes narrowed and sighed. “Of course,” she muttered and slowly hugged her knees to her chest. “I wish he didn’t have to always be so busy.”_ _

__Coran gave a hard swallow. He knew Allura understood at a young age why Alfor was so busy. Alfor had only married into the royal family, and being only a consort, he was free to be paladin while Allura’s mother focussed on ruling Altea. Course, that all change when Allura’s mother died._ _

__Allura had been far too young to rule in her place, so the weight of the crown fell onto Alfor, which meant he had to protect Altea and continue his work as a paladin. It left little room at times to be the father he had wanted to be for Allura. Coran had always done his best to fill the whole that was left, and Allura did her best to understand. However, that didn’t mean it hadn’t weighed on her at times growing up._ _

__Fluffing Allura’s pillow, he gave a smile as she lay down on her bed. “Well, hopefully you’ll hear from your father tomorrow.”_ _

__Internally, Coran hoped by tomorrow Allura would be back to normal and they wouldn’t have to keep up the charade. Allura had always been smart for her age. She would figure the truth out eventually if they weren’t careful._ _

__Allura nodded solemnly, but a series of squeaks caused her face to light up. The mice scampered onto her bed, and crawled up to her pillow to nuzzle her cheek. She giggled. “Can the mice sleep with me?”_ _

__“Of course,” Coran said as he finished tucking her in and patted her head. “Sleep well, Princess.”_ _

__Allura’s smile vanished as she sat up in shock. “You’re not going to tell me a bedtime story?!”_ _

__Coran paused and blinked. “A bedtime...oh, ah yes!” He twirled his mustache. “My goodness we haven’t done that in years.”_ _

__Allura frowned and tilted her head. “Years?”_ _

__Coran coughed. “Ah, I mean it felt like it has been years,” he replied in a shaky tone. “Pardon, Princess, but this old brain doesn’t work like it use to.”_ _

__Allura shook her head disapprovingly as she laid back down. “You need to eat more fruit, Coran. Mother always said it was good to improve your memory.”_ _

___I’m fairly certain she only told you that to convince you to eat it,_ Coran thought as he pulled up a chair and cleared his throat. “So..what tale should I tell?” He raised his hands dramatically. “The time your father and I went to the black market? Or the time I had to rescue your father from being eaten by that three head caloonie on planet Kalzore?”_ _

__“Tell me how you and Father met,” Allura pleaded as the mice hopped onto her chest. “That one is my favorite.”_ _

__“Very well,” Coran said as he cleared his throat. “Well, I had just began to work in the castle under the tutelage of my grandfather.”_ _

__Coran told the tale as if he was slipping on an old favorite suit. His heart warmed as he watched Allura’s eyes sparkle, giggle and then slowly have sleep came to claim her as her eyes shut tightly._ _

__Coran paused, as he waited for Allura to respond, but only heard soft snores. His eyes watered slightly, but he wiped the tears before he stood and patted her head. The mice yawned as they positioned themselves around her head._ _

__“I must admit, it’s nice to see my little princess again,” he told the mice. “A part of me will be sad to see her go.”_ _

__But, that was the price of becoming attached to children. You had to watch them grow up and become independent. As much as Coran’s heart ached for the warmth and innocence Allura once held, they couldn’t live in the past._ _

__He gave a wistful sigh as he stole one more glance at Allura before he shut off the light and left her to dream of the days when she knew her father would return home._ _

__08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080_ _

__Allura felt odd. She felt well rested, and she knew by the familiar comforting scent of her blanket she was in her bed, but she shouldn’t be in her bed. Why was that?_ _

__Allura groggily rolled to her side and saw the sleeping mice as she opened her eyes._ _

__“Good morning,” she said as she yawned and stopped. “How exactly did I get to bed?”_ _

__Last thing Allura remembered was being with the paladins and searching through her father’s old things. She fingered the sleeve of her nightgown. How did she end up here?_ _

__The mice continued to snore, until Chulatt yawned, blinked sleepily at Allura, and then his eyes widened. He squeaked loudly as he shook the other mice to awake them, and within tics they were jumping up and down in excitement._ _

__“What? Wait,” Allura said as she held up her hands as all of their rapid thoughts struck her. “Calm down, I can’t understand you all at once.”_ _

__Plachu rushed forward and squeaked rapidly at her. Allura froze as the meaning of the mouse’s words hit her._ _

__“I..was turned into a child?”_ _

__All the mice nodded._ _

__“And I just turned back?”_ _

__Again the mice nodded._ _

__Allura paled, but then took a deep breath. “Well..um, I’m sure I wasn’t that much trouble for everyone….right?”_ _

__Chuchule stepped forward and squeaked more of the story to her._ _

__Allura’s jaw dropped. “I...made Lance and Keith wear hats?”_ _

__The mice nodded._ _

__“And then gave makeovers?”_ _

__The mice nodded again._ _

__“And was quite bossy?” Allura guessed the last bit, but Platt confirmed by shaking a paw back and forth to say “Just a tad.”_ _

__Allura groaned as she seized her blanket, pulled it over her head and then flopped onto her pillow._ _

__“I live here now, in this bed,” Allura mumbled as her face blushed bright red. “I can never face anyone again.”_ _

__The mice patted her, as her bedroom door opened._ _

__“Princess?” she heard Coran voiced. “Are you awake?”_ _

__Allura reluctantly peeked her head out from the blanket. “Yes..unfortunately.”_ _

__A smile of relief washed over Coran’s face. “Princess, you’re back to normal!”_ _

__Allura moaned as she flopped back onto her pillow. “I’m not entirely certain that’s a good thing.”_ _

__Coran gazed on in confusion, but then snapped his fingers. “Ah, I take it the mice informed you on what exactly happened.”_ _

__Allura groaned._ _

__“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’.”_ _

__“Oh, Coran, I can never face any of the paladins again,” Allura moaned as her voice was muffled by her pillow._ _

__“Oh, Princess, you’re exaggerating,” Coran said as he sat on the edge of her bed and patted her shoulder. “The paladins did not mind taking care of you.”_ _

__Allura gave Coran a dark look. “I am well aware on how bossy I was as a child, Coran, and it’s a side I never wished for any of them to see.”_ _

__To have the paladins to see such a vulnerable and not entirely pleasant side to her, it felt like she had stepped back and let the whole universe hear her most embarrassing stories she did as a child. It was mortifying._ _

__Coran cleared his throat. “Well...to be fair, Princess, it’s not a side that’s entirely left you. Although, granted, your mother was the same way. For a quiet woman she could be demanding when driven enough.”_ _

__Allura shot him a glare as she grabbed her pillow and buried her head underneath it. “I’m never leaving this bedroom.”_ _

__Coran gave a thoughtful nod. “Yes, well, that will make battling the Galra Empire a bit difficult, but I suppose we could arrange it so you can control some parts of the castle here.”_ _

__“Very funny,” Allura grumbled as crawled out from under the pillow and blanket. She gave a dark sigh. As much as Allura wanted to hide, her stupid responsible side argued she had to face the music at some point._ _

__“Are the paladins awake?” she asked._ _

__“Just having breakfast,” Coran said as he rose, “and are quite eager to hear how you are fairing.” He leaned forward. “With that said, I could say you are still sleeping.”_ _

__Allura shook her head as she climbed out of bed. “No, it’s best I face them and apologize for any discomfort I caused them.”_ _

__“I don’t believe it will be called for, but I’m certain it will be appreciated,” Coran said as he rose and paused. “I will say I am glad to see you are back to normal.”_ _

__Allura gave a small smile. “Thank you, and I’m sorry for any trouble I caused you, Coran.”_ _

__“Don’t be sorry in the least,” Coran said with a warmth in his eyes. “It was nice to recall old memories.”_ _

__Allura raised an eye in confusion as Coran left her to get dressed._ _

__080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080_ _

__Before entering the kitchen, Allura straightened her hair and held her head up high. _Perhaps none of them will bring it up, and we can pretend that yesterday never happened.__ _

__She entered the kitchen and seeing the paladins at the table, tried to give a smile. “Um...good morning.”_ _

__All the paladins paused in eating and stared up at her. Lance smiled as he waved to her and leaned back in his chair. “Hey! Glad to see you’re back to normal!”_ _

__Hunk snickered. “Yeah, although, I’m sad we won’t get to see her give Shiro another makeover.”_ _

__Allura cringed internally. So, much for that hope._ _

__Shiro chuckled. “Oh, come on guys,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Pidge’s shoulder. “I didn’t look nearly as pretty as Pidge did.”_ _

__Pidge groaned as she stared into her cup of tea. “I will NEVER wear ribbon again.”_ _

__Allura blinked. “I used ribbons?” She clapped her hands. “Oh, Pidge, you must have looked adorable-”_ _

__She trailed off as the meaning of her words hit her and she blushed deep red._ _

__Lance chuckled in amusement. “Well, looks you still carry some traits you had as a kid.”_ _

__“Come on, guys,” Keith voiced as he raised his head. “Don’t tease her.”_ _

__“But it was so cute!” Lance replied with as he held up his phone. “You got to see the photos I took of you, Allura.”_ _

__“Maybe, later,” Allura said as she sat at the table and sighed. “First, I..must apologize for my actions yesterday.” She fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. “I know fully well I was a rather...energetic as a child.”_ _

__Hunk shrugged. “Hey, it’s fine, it’s not like you asked to be turned into a kid.”_ _

__“Yeah, that blame fully falls onto Lance,” Pidge said with a smirk._ _

__Lance twitched an eye. “Oh, right, because I’m suppose to assume a bracelet I found can turn someone into a kid.”_ _

__“No, but considering our lives we should be at least paranoid by now,” Keith grumbled._ _

__“Anyway,” Shiro said as he cut in and leaned over the table. “You have nothing to apologize over. You were just acting like a kid.” He gave a shrugged. “Besides, it was kind of fun.”_ _

__Lance gave a wistful smile. “Yeah, reminded me of how I use to play with my cousins when they were younger.”_ _

__Hunk snickered. “And it was totally worth it to see Shiro wear all the glitter.”_ _

__Shiro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, you did warn me.”_ _

__Allura meekly twiddled her thumbs. “I still feel as if I owe you a debt-”_ _

__Keith raised his hand. “Allura, seriously, don’t fret about it.” He picked up his mug of tea. “Besides, you probably do the same if it had happened to one of us.”_ _

__Pidge paused at the thought and grinned evilly. “Huh, now I’m wondering what a brat Lance was like as a kid.”_ _

__“Hey, I was an angel, thank you very much!” Lance shot back._ _

__Hunk shot him a glare. “Dude, I got scars that argue otherwise.”_ _

__Lance pouted which caused Allura to giggled and feel more at ease. “Still, thank you all for taking care of me.”_ _

__“No problem,” Hunk said as he leaned over the table. “And if you ask me, we should have more tea parties. I can make awesome snacks for those.”_ _

__“I vote yes if it means we can get Keith to wear that hat again,” Lance voiced as he poked Keith’s shoulder._ _

__Twitching, Keith shot him a glare. “I’ll agree to drink to tea, but I refuse to wear a hat again.”_ _

__“Aw, but it matched your eyes so well!”_ _

__Allura smiled as she listened to them bicker, and resolved that she would ask to see those photos. It sounded like she had a nice day at least._ _


End file.
